Lo que Draco Malfoy descubrió de los muggles
by ArtemLuna
Summary: Albus Dumbledore sabe que diez puntos menos para Slytherin no son suficientes para que Draco respete a aquellos que no son sangre pura. Sin embargo, piensa que otro castigo podría hacer cambiar al joven de opinión. One Shot.


**Lo que Draco Malfoy descubrió de los muggles**

Draco Malfoy cruzaba los pasillos del castillo, acompañado por sus secuaces, Crabbe y Goyle. Los estudiantes de los cursos más bajos le abrían paso, ya que el chico solía intimidarlos, abusando del poder que le otorgaba la insignia de prefecto que llevaba en el pecho.

Giró en el siguiente recodo y vio a unos metros a Hermione Granger en compañía de Ron Weasley. Como ya era costumbre, la rata de biblioteca llevaba varios libros de gran tamaño en sus brazos. Se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y caminó directamente hasta ellos. Cuando llegó a la altura de la castaña, se inclinó hacia ella, golpeando con brusquedad su hombro, logrando que la muchacha trastabillara y se le cayera un libro al suelo, provocando un ruido sordo.

–Mira por dónde vas, gilipollas –escupió el pelirrojo, mientras recogía el volumen del suelo. Draco, al escuchar el comentario, se giró sobre sus talones y le desafió con la mirada.

–Cuida tu vocabulario, comadreja, o tendré que tomar medidas al respecto –tocó con el dedo índice su insignia.

–Un prefecto no puede quitar puntos a otro, Malfoy –intervino Hermione.

–¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, sangre sucia? –clavó en ella sus ojos grises. Entonces la chica le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Hola, profesor Snape –miró por encima del hombro del Slytherin –profesor Dumbledore.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Granger –respondió afablemente el director. Snape no tuvo la cordialidad de responderle, repugnado ante el tono cursi que empleó Hermione. Draco miraba al jefe de su casa, a sabiendas de que iba a recibir un castigo.

–Señor Malfoy –empezó Snape. Si no fuera porque iba acompañado del director, hubiese hecho oídos sordos ante el comentario de su alumno –diez puntos menos para Slyt…

–Un momento, Severus –alzó lentamente la mano. Hermione y Ron lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, sin dar crédito a la interrupción del Director. ¿Acaso Malfoy iba a salir impune? –diez puntos menos para su casa no lograrán que el señor Malfoy cambie su costumbre de dirigir palabras tan desafortunadas a sus compañeros.

–¿Qué propone, entonces? –Snape frunció los labios, hastiado ante la situación.

–Bueno, tal vez,… -miró a Draco y a Hermione alternativamente –sí… señor Malfoy –clavó su mirada en él a través de sus gafas de media luna –quiero una lista de diez diferencias entre magos y muggles –la cara del rubio se tornó de un tono aún más pálido de lo normal –le doy tres días para redactarla. Es una tarea sencilla, ¿no le parece? No debería llevarle mucho tiempo. Con ello espero que aprenda a respetar a sus iguales –Draco lo miraba de hito en hito. Si abría más los ojos, estos saldrían de sus órbitas –cuando la tenga lista, acuda a mi despacho. Ah, y si por casualidad no es capaz de realizar el trabajo satisfactoriamente, no le quedará más remedio que asistir a la asignatura de la profesora Charity Burbage, Estudios Muggles –el mago se despidió con cordialidad de los estudiantes.

–Suerte Malfoy –le deseó con sorna la castaña –lo harás bien –y entre risas, se alejó con Ron, dejando allí plantado a un Draco incapaz de reaccionar.

–¿Malfoy? –Goyle le sacudió ligeramente el hombro, logrando que saliera del trance en el que había entrado, muy similar a los de Trelawney.

–Déjame en paz, imbécil –y se alejó de ellos a grandes zancadas –viejo chiflado –murmuró para sus adentros –se ha vuelto loco si piensa que voy a perder mi tiempo con su estúpida redacción.

El chico se encaminó hacia el despacho de Snape, la única persona que podía conseguir que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión. Prefería perder cien puntos para su casa antes que hacer aquello. Irrumpió en el despacho del profesor con tanto ímpetu que la puerta golpeó contra la pared y algunos tarros de cristal situados sobre una estantería tintinearon.

–Profesor –comenzó el rubio.

–Fuera, Draco –el chico no hizo ademán de moverse –. ¡He dicho que fuera! No puedes entrar así a mí despacho. ¿Dónde están tus modales? –el chico le lanzó una mirada asesina que su profesor prefirió ignorar. Pero necesitaba su ayuda, así que salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, la golpeó con los nudillos y abrió lentamente.

–¿Se puede? –esbozó una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

–Así mejor –se sentó detrás de su escritorio -. Y bien, ¿qué ocurre?

–Sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre, profesor-apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante –necesito que hable con ese viejo majadero. Me niego a…

–Draco –Severus se levantó, rodeó la mesa y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su alumno –no puedo hacer eso. No puedo contradecir las medidas que toma el director, por muy… ilógicas que te puedan parecer.

–¿Ilógicas? –alzó el tono de voz –ese viejo está como una puta cabra. No pienso hacer la redacción. Y sobre mi cadáver iría a clases de Estudios Muggles.

–Cuida tu lenguaje, no olvides que dentro de este castillo soy tu profesor –el rubio lo miró, la súplica reflejada en su mirada –mira, entiendo tu postura, pero también entiendo por qué Dumbledore ha decidido que hagas esa lista. Así que deja de perder el tiempo, haz tu trabajo y no tendrás que asistir a unas clases que no deseas.

–Gracias por su ayuda –dijo con sarcasmo, cruzando el despacho para marcharse –cuando mi padre se entere de lo que ese viejo chiflado me ha obligado a hacer… -murmuró para sí mismo.

Snape cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y la mochila a sus pies. Iba a maldecir al viejo director lo que le quedaba de curso en Hogwarts. Resignado, sacó de su mochila un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Intentó serenarse. No era difícil lo que le había exigido. Podría completar una lista no solo con diez diferencias, sino con más de cincuenta. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir:

 _Diferencias entre Magos y Muggles_

 _1\. Los muggles no poseen la habilidad necesaria para hacer magia._

 _2._

Su cerebro empezó a bullir. Maldito Dumbledore y mil veces maldito. Él no era experto en muggles y no podía poner en un trabajo para un amante de esa gente que eran escoria que había que exterminar o pasaría el resto de curso en clases de Burbage.

–¿Qué haces Draco? –Zabini lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Se sentó frente a él acompañado de Crabbe, que estaba devorando una magdalena como si llevara días sin probar bocado.

–Un estúpido trabajo de Dumbledore –Crabbe, que sabía de lo que se trataba, empezó a reírse, con la boca llena –y tú, ¿de qué te ríes? Pedazo de cerdo. ¡Eso es! –se le iluminó la cara y anotó:

 _2\. Los muggles no han evolucionado, siendo estos animales y los magos seres humanos._

 _3._

Dos ideas, su lista iba evolucionando, aunque a un ritmo más lento de lo que le gustaría. Enrolló el pergamino, lo introdujo en la mochila y se la colgó de un hombro, saliendo apresuradamente en dirección a la biblioteca. No le quedaba más remedio que consultar algún libro si quería terminar lo antes posible.

* * *

Llevaba media hora con la cara enterrada en un libro y aún no había hecho progresos. Consultó de nuevo el índice, esperando que surgiera un apartado que especificara los rasgos que los diferenciaban de los muggles. Era imposible. En el libro solo hablaban de los avances de estos y sus inventos: empezando con el fuego, pasando por los coches, aviones y diferentes medios de transporte que les permitían viajar por tierra, mar y aire, y terminando con el internet. Se sorprendió al leer todo lo que podían hacer con esto último. Un claro ejemplo: los magos se comunicaban con cartas, que podían tardar horas o días en llegar al destinatario, en función de la distancia que lo separaba del emisor. Sin embargo, los muggles podían comunicarse con alguien que viviera en otro continente y tardaría milésimas de segundos en recibir el mensaje. ¿Cómo cojones hacían eso?

Una tercera idea le sobrevino a la mente: los muggles progresaban a mayor velocidad que ellos, empleando mejor su inteligencia. Sacudió la cabeza. Jamás escribiría una idea así.

Tiró la pluma al otro lado de la mesa, enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de plasmar tan solo diez diferencias con los muggles. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer esto? Nunca había visto a un muggle, nunca había hablado con uno. Lo única idea que tenía era lo que escuchaba en casa, en especial de boca de su padre y su tía Bellatrix. Que eran criaturas semi-humanas, con poca inteligencia pero extremadamente soberbias y arrogantes, de tal modo que odiaban a aquellos que destacaban y por eso los magos tenían que vivir escondidos, porque tratarían de quemarlos en hogueras como siglos atrás.

Entonces alzó la cabeza y vio la que podría ser su balsa salvavidas: Hermione Granger. La muchacha estaba concentrada redactando un pergamino y rodeada de libros. Ella convivía con muggles, se había criado entre ellos, nadie mejor que ella para con su tarea. Resopló, frustrado. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a caer tan bajo como para pedir ayuda a una sangre sucia? Pensó que peor sería para su reputación cursar Estudios Muggles.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al lugar en el que estaba la castaña. Iba a hacer el ridículo. La chica se burlaría de él y le diría que prefería tomar té con un colacuerno húngaro antes que ayudarle, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Al llegar a su altura, carraspeó. La chica le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

* * *

–No puedes poner eso, Malfoy. Es absurdo –susurró Hermione.

–¿Por qué no, Granger? ¡Joder! Esto es muy frustrante –tenía ganas de arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza.

–¡Shhh! –exclamó Madame Pince por vigesimoquinta vez.

–No me estás ayudando mucho, eh, sangre suc –se contuvo de terminar el insulto, bajo el peso de la mirada de la chica. Ella era su última esperanza -¡Por Morgana! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? –tomó el pergamino y completó el siguiente punto:

 _3\. La sangre de los muggles tiene que ser diferente a la de los magos, por eso a los hijos magos nacidos de estos, se les conoce como "sangre sucia"._

–¿Qué has escrito, Malfoy? –ella intentó mirar por encima de su hombro, para leer lo que acababa de escribir.

–No te gustaría saberlo –se miró distraídamente las uñas y susurró –:pero es algo más que evidente, Granger, nuestra sangre es diferente.

–Explícame eso –se acercó más al rubio para escucharlo, ya que la bibliotecaria acababa de asesinarlos con la mirada.

–Bueno, no te ofendas pero… eres una sangre sucia, ¿no? –apartó un rizo de Hermione con la mano, ya que le rozaba en la mejilla y le hacía cosquillas –eso quiere decir que tu sangre tiene… no sé, algún componente diferente a la mía. O el color… La mía obviamente es roja y si tú eres una sangre sucia… la tuya y de los muggles… quizá sea marrón. No sé, como el barro. El barro es sucio –se encogió de hombros –confírmamelo tú y puedo añadirlo a la redacción –tomó la pluma entre sus dedos.

–Sí, claro, Malfoy, y la de los príncipes es azul –Por mucho que lo intentó, Hermione no fue capaz de contener una sonora carcajada. Malfoy la miró con mala cara.

–Oh, no, Granger, ¡estúpida! Por allí viene Pince –. La bibliotecaria se dirigía a ellos a paso apresurado, roja de ira. El chico empezó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas a toda prisa en la mochila.

–¡Fuera de mi biblioteca! –gritó, hecha un basilisco –¡FUERA! –Hermione, aún riéndose, recogió sus cosas y corrió tras de Malfoy.

* * *

A los chicos no les quedó más remedio que ir a un aula vacía para seguir con la lista, aún medio incompleta, de Draco.

–¿Estás contenta? Has conseguido que nos echen de la biblioteca.

–Bueno, ¿qué te importa a ti? Ni que tú pusieras un pie en ella a diario.

–¿Y tú qué sabes, Granger? Para tu información, voy bastante a menudo a estudiar allí en época de exámenes.

–Qué curioso –la chica se sentó sobre un pupitre –pues en cinco años que llevamos aquí, te habré visto en la biblioteca… tres veces, como mucho.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿tal es tu interés por mí que cuentas las veces que acudo allí? Y dime, ¿lo haces porque te mueres de ganas de sentarte conmigo a… hacer deberes? –le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, a lo que la Gryffindor le respondió lanzándole un libro a la cabeza –¿acaso quieres matarme, so loca? –había esquivado el libro de milagro.

–Pues mira, haría un gran favor al mundo: librarlo de un imbécil –recogió su libro del suelo.

–Muy bien, ya no aguanto más. Llevo horas con la absurda lista de ese viejo chocho –tomó la pluma y se puso a escribir, apresuradamente y con furia.

–¿Por qué no dejas que la lea?, así te puedo dar mi opinión.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Granger.

–¿Qué has escrito, Malfoy? –cogió el pergamino de la mesa y empezó a leer en voz alta.

 _Diferencias entre Magos y Muggles_

 _1\. Los muggles no poseen la habilidad necesaria para hacer magia._

 _2\. Los muggles no han evolucionado, siendo estos animales y los magos seres humanos._

 _3\. La sangre de los muggles tiene que ser diferente a la de los magos, por eso a los hijos magos nacidos de estos, se les conoce como "sangre sucia"._

 _4\. Los muggles son seres violentos, lo demostraron con la quema de brujas durante el siglo XV._

 _5\. Los muggles se avergüenzan de su condición y odian a sus superiores: los magos._

 _6\. Los muggles han nacido para ser gobernados y los magos, para gobernar._

 _7\. Los muggles son débiles e inferiores debido a que…_

El rubio le arrebató el papel de las manos.

–No pongas tus zarpas en mis cosas, Granger –dijo, enfurruñado.

–Me has pedido ayuda, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si no puedo leer lo que has escrito? –se acercó de nuevo a él y le tendió la mano –déjame que te la corrija.

–Si te empeñas –pronunció, dejándose caer en una silla –trae aquí una silla y dime qué es lo que ves mal.

–Pues… todo. Coge la pluma que hay muchas cosas que cambiar –echó un rápido vistazo al pergamino –.Bien, el primer punto está bien, lo puedes dejar así. Es una realidad. Pero, el segundo aspecto,… ¿me lo puedes explicar?

–Bueno, creo que está bastante claro, Granger, para ser una sabelotodo eres bastante cortita…

–Vuelve a insultarme y tendrás que arreglártelas solo, Malfoy –le desafió.

–Bueno, como decía. Es algo obvio, pertenecemos a… especies distintas. El comportamiento de los muggles se parece más al de los animales que al de los humanos, como nosotros.

–Oh, sí, Malfoy, por eso yo camino a cuatro patas y me quito pulgas –bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Pues sí, ahora que lo dices –clavó la vista en su pelo –eso que tienes en la cabeza sería un buen hogar para las pulgas –se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario obsceno con respecto a ella en cuatro patas, o podría morir en esa misma habitación.

–Malfoy, te he advertido una vez, a la siguiente…

–Está bien, qué poco sentido del humor, Granger. A ver, tu caso es diferente, no eres muggle, sino bruja. Los muggles tienen aspecto de persona, pero se comportan como los canes, no sé si me explico –la mirada de Hermione le hizo entender que no –actúan de forma primitiva, dejándose guiar por sus instintos más primarios.

–Tú también. Si tienes hambre, comes, si tienes sueño, duermes.

–Y si quiero follar, follo –dijo, entre risas, haciendo enrojecer a la castaña.

–Mira, siento romper tu burbuja Malfoy, pero los muggles son seres humanos, como los magos, y, los seres humanos, somos animales. Todos.

–Cuando vea a la comadreja se lo haré saber. Le alegrará saber que cuenta como ser humano –Hermione se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse –vale, vale. Siéntate, que lo estamos haciendo muy bien.

–El tercer punto, táchalo –él la miró –vamos, eso no sirve. La sangre es igual seas muggle, squib o mago. Es indiferente.

–Qué decepción –lo tachó, malhumorado, y volvió a mojar la pluma.

–No estoy de acuerdo con el punto cuatro –volvió a tomar asiento al lado del rubio, inclinándose sobre él y rozando sus hombros.

–Es un hecho histórico, Granger. ¿Vas a contradecir ahora a la historia? Me sorprendes.

–No digas estupideces –le quitó la pluma de la mano y tachó el enunciado –sí, los muggles quemaron a brujas en la hoguera. Pero, ¿qué hacen los mortífagos? Los muggles mostraron conductas violentas en el pasado y ahora los seguidores de Voldemort hacen lo mismo.

–Es lo justo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

–Oh, qué maduro Malfoy. No voy a discutir con un futuro –se mordió la lengua, ante la mirada que le dirigió el rubio –quiero decir, es tarde, acabemos de una vez. Punto número cinco. Los muggles no se avergüenzan de su condición, han avanzando mucho, especialmente en los últimos años, están orgullosos de sus logros. Y no, no odian a los magos, más que nada porque no saben que la magia existe.

–Visto así –dejó escapar un suspiro y tachó, con furia, la frase que había escrito. Se sentía un imbécil. Horas y horas leyendo e investigando sobre muggles y solo el primer punto parecía ser válido.

La castaña seguía hablando sobre el siguiente aspecto, pero él ya no la escuchaba. Miró el pergamino, imaginando que era la cara del viejo director y dibujó una inmensa cruz sobre él, imprimiendo tanta fuerza que este se rajó y la punta de la pluma se rompió.

–¡Joder! –tiró el útil de escritura contra la pared. Tenía varias gotas de tinta en la mano, las que se restregó con un pañuelo de seda, consiguiendo únicamente que se extendieran y toda su mano se viese negra de tinta. Hermione dejó escapar una risita.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Tu cara, pareces un dálmata.

–Oh, mira tú, si va a resultar que la sabelotodo tiene sentido del humor –gruñó.

–Déjame ayudarte –sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

–¿Estás loca? –agarró la punta de la varita, apuntando con ella al suelo –no quiero que estropees mi preciosa cara. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que me parezca a Weasley? O peor, a Goyle –fingió un escalofrío.

–No seas idiota, conozco el hechizo. Scourgify, ¿te suena?

–Sí, Granger, fíjate si me suena, que de hecho sé que si ese hechizo se usa en personas, les produces dolor.

–Oh, bueno, pasé por alto ese detalle –se mordió distraídamente el labio –pues Tergeo. Sirve para limpiar líquidos, y la tinta lo es.

–No, gracias –le dio la vuelta al pañuelo –prefiero hacerlo a la antigua usanza, es decir, como los muggles. Me solidarizaré con ellos.

–Trae –agarró la punta del pañuelo –te limpiaré yo, o ¿quieres llevar los mismos churretes que tienes en la mano en la cara?

–Está bien –Hermione le agarró la barbilla con una mano, girando el rostro del rubio hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le tocara, pero las manos de la chica eran suaves y cálidas, agradándole el contacto. Se estremeció. Empezó a frotarle la mejilla, ejerciendo presión –Granger, con suavidad, no soy una mesa.

–Qué delicado eres –pero redujo la intensidad. Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica como hasta ese momento. Fijó la vista en sus ojos, grandes y castaños, en las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y, finalmente, en sus labios. Eran carnosos y de un tono rosado. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y, mientras el Slytherin se deleitaba observándolos, se los humedeció con la punta de la lengua, en un acto inocente e involuntario. De forma mecánica, él acercó su rostro al de ella, también mojándose los labios, pero de súbito fue consciente de lo que pretendía hacer. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, sino veía la tentación, no caería.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea usar el pañuelo del chico, ya que estaba manchándole aún más la cara. Recordó que la primera vez que vio a Ron, este tenía la nariz sucia, y sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Aunque el rostro de Draco le parecía atractivo, en cambio el de Ron, común.

–Espera un segundo, ya casi estás –mintió. Cuando se viera en un espejo iba a odiarla aún más. Por lo que tomó su botella de agua y humedeció el pañuelo. En el momento que este le rozó la cara, el chico se sobresaltó.

–¿Por qué está mi pañuelo mojado, Granger?

–Oh, saliva, Malfoy. La saliva sirve para todo, cura heridas, limpia la suc…

–¿Me estás diciendo que me estás restregando tu asquerosa saliva por la cara? –se levantó, asqueado –que te jodan, Granger –recogió sus cosas, ante las risas de la castaña, dispuesto a largarse de allí antes de cometer una locura y estrangularla.

–Espera, es solo agua. Espera, ¿cómo iba a…?

–Que te jodan –repitió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–Tu pañuelo… -aunque ya no la escuchaba, por lo que se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

* * *

Tras escupir la contraseña de su sala común –nido de serpientes-, irrumpió en ella, sobresaltando a los chicos y chicas que descansaban allí.

–¿Draco?, ¿dónde estabas? No te he visto en toda la tarde –entonces Blaise se dio cuenta de que tenía manchas negras esparcidas por la cara -¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

–No te importa, Zabini. Métete en tus asuntos.

–Oh, ya entiendo –se levantó y le palmeó la espalda –te has estado dando el lote con el calamar gigante, ¿no es eso? –el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Si estas matasen, el moreno estaría desintegrado. Algunos compañeros dejaron escapar unas risitas ante tal comentario.

Enfurecido, más consigo mismo que con los demás, Mafoy entró en el dormitorio y extendió sobre la cama la redacción, o, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Era un auténtico desastre, no sabía qué iba a entregar a Dumbledore, ya que Granger había contradicho todos y cada uno de los aspectos que él había pensado, con gran esfuerzo. Estaba claro que tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Cogió otro pergamino, que colocó sobre su baúl, y empezó a escribir. Mañana mismo iría al despacho del director. No tenía claro qué iba a inventarse en esta ocasión, lo que sí tenía más claro, es que se cuidaría de ir por ahí lanzando insultos ofensivos al resto de compañeros del castillo en función de sus orígenes.

Había aprendido la lección.

* * *

El joven Slytherin estaba sentado en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, con los puños apretados sobre sus piernas. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. ¿Por qué no decía nada?, ¿por qué no levantaba ya la vista del dichoso pergamino y le obligaba a matricularse en la asignatura de Estudios Muggles?

Solo había una frase, una dichosa frase, la única que había conseguido hilar con coherencia. No había escrito con tinta invisible. Ni esa frase escondía un código secreto que llevaba a los siguientes puntos. Nada. Solo una frase que señalaba lo evidente:

 _Diferencias entre Magos y Muggles_

 _1\. Los muggles no poseen la habilidad necesaria para hacer magia._

Sin embargo, el viejo llevaba más de cinco minutos detrás de su redacción.

–Señor Malfoy –el director lo miró, con una expresión inescrutable. Draco notó cómo una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien –buen trabajo.

Pues hasta aquí. Planteé escribir un capítulo más para que Draco cursara Estudios Muggles, podría ser divertido verlo en esa situación, y a saber cómo reaccionaría Lucius jaja Pero, al fin y al cabo, lo que Dumbledore pretendía con el castigo era que se diera cuenta de que magos y muggles no son tan diferentes, y parece que Draco lo ha entendido, no? Solo consiguió dar con una diferencia, más que evidente para cualquiera.

Espero que os haya gustado y me lo digáis en un comentario. Y si no os gustó, también podéis decírmelo! Jaja

Saludos!


End file.
